An electric power tool, such as an impact driver, driven by electric power supplied from an AC power supply to a motor thereof is well-known (for example, see Patent document 1). The impact driver has a film capacitor and a ferrite core for filtering electromagnetic noise and a power circuit portion for converting AC power from an AC power supply into DC power. The film capacitor and the ferrite core are housed in a handle portion of the impact driver.